1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric arc furnace cooling apparatus. Various electric arc furnaces such as arc furnaces are used for melting or smelting metal materials, or the like. Generally, such an electric arc furnace has a furnace body and a furnace roof attached to the furnace body to be openable/closable. Electrodes are inserted into the furnace body through the furnace roof to be movable up and down. A platform is attached in the furnace to be tiltable body together with the furnace body when steel or slags are taken out of the furnace body. The present invention relates to improvement of an apparatus for cooling a furnace body and/or a furnace roof of such an electric arc furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for such an apparatus for cooling a furnace body of an electric arc furnace, there has been used an apparatus in which a plurality of water-cooled panels are provided around side walls of the furnace body to thereby make cooling water flow into these water-cooled panels. In such an apparatus, generally, drainage hoses are attached to drainage ports of the respective water-cooled panels in order to drain waste water from the plural water-cooled panels after the water has cooled the furnace body. The drainage hoses are led out from the inside of a platform to the outside of the platform. However, in such an apparatus, the plural drainage hoses must be led out from the inside of the platform to the outside of the platform with sufficient bending lest the drainage hoses should hinder the tilting of the furnace body. Consequently, there are many problems encountered in that the structure of the apparatus is therefore complicated; that the operation and maintenance/management are burdensome; that a large-sized water supply pump is required for overcoming the pressure loss when water passes through the drainage hoses; and the like.
As described above, in the conventional apparatus for cooling a furnace body of an electric arc furnace, the structure is complicated, the operation and management are also burdensome, and a large-sized water supply pump or the like is required.